The flow cytometric analysis with a fluorescence-activated cell sorter is an important technique for research work in immunology, genetics and cell biology. We do not have a flow cytometer either at S.I.U. School of Medicine in Springfield or at the main campus in Carbondale, and we need such equipment for research work of several USPHS supported investigators at our institution. Therefore, we propose acquisition of a Dual Laser Flow Cytometer (FACStar, Becton Dickinson) with cell sorting capability. The equipment will be used by nine USPHS supported investigators and provide opportunities for nonfunded investigators to generate preliminary results for subsequent NIH applications. Tewari will use the instrument for two projects: 1) Natural and immune cytotoxicity to Histoplasma and 2) Interaction of human endothelial cells with Histoplasma. Cooper will. study the immunobiology of gonococcal infections in human tissues. Evans will study the synaptic inhibition in inferior colliculus of the genetically epilepsy-prone rats. Kaufmann will characterize lymphocyte subpopulations in an attempt to develop a risk profile for women with gestational diabetes who develop overt diabetes. Martinko will examine murine H-2 class I polymorphism and function by studying T cell receptors. Rybak will develop and characterize epithelial cell lines from stria vascularis of the cochlear duct. Elble will study the lymphocyte phenotype frequency distribution in patients undergoing treatment for Alzheimer disease. Moticka will examine regulation of corneal graft failure by determining the immunological consequences of the injection of allogeneic lymphocytes into the eye of potential corneal graft recipients. Myers will determine the role of idiotypic network in anti-tumor immunity. The acquisition of a state-of-the-art flow cytometry system will substantially enhance our research capabilities and also enable us to remain on the fore front of immunological and cellular investigations.